Sonic: The Evolution of Sage
by JCreator
Summary: When a psychic is one of the only survivors from an attack, he will have to go above and beyond and suck in his tears and all fear to save the world, his friends, and to fulfill his dream.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic:The Evolution of Sage!

Chapter 1: A New Villain

"Master, Silver is here to see you," said one of butlers.

"Send him in," I said maintaining my balance.

"Hey want to go back to that strange jungle?" asked Silver.

"Don't you see me meditating?" I asked calmly.

"Well, I thought you'd want to go see what is beyond that strange rock wall.

I opened my eyes and watched him like I just woke up.

"Come on! It seems like the Master Emerald, you never know, you can end up getting a super form." said Silver.

I relaxed my legs from being folded, "My aim is to become the greatest psychic in the world. I don't need a super form to reach my limits." I told Silver. I am Sage, I am a white hedgehog with spike hair that goes all over the place like it was never combed. I always wear silver bangles on my hands and feet and always wore a robe like a karate outfit. I keep objects with extreme auror levels in my sleeve and always try to be the one every one goes to when they are in need of help. I also practice marshal arts to keep to focused.

"I have meditated there, trust me this is a great find," explained Silver.

I thought of a flash-back of me when i was younger..." Dad I will become the greatest psychic that ever lived! I promise that even when you get near me you feel my amazing auror." ... " Fine let's go, but give me a minute to get my sketch book."

We were on our way until we saw some old "wackos" talking to each other unusually. I meditated to here what they was saying.

"Fig, I already told you! To make this super weapon I'll need an ultimate source. Your stupid batteries can't power it. Remember it is time we show those irritating hedgehogs how it feels to be defeated and deprived of all rights as "King of all power". Which means I will need to end the existing "King of power." said the old guy. He has really long legs, and he wears a lab coat with a hoodie. He also wears a face mast with red shades attached.

"Sonic," giggled the assistant. This man was a slight bit shorter than his boss, yet a full grown man. He wears glasses and a lab coat. He has permed black hair and an earphone on his right ear, that goes as a mic by his mouth.

Both me and Silver both looked and each other and we made a portal and escaped to Sonic's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

"Silver! Hey haven't seen you in awhile," confirmed Tails.

"No, time for catching up, there is a new villain and he is after Sonic!" I cried before he started to steal the conversation.

"What, come on, I defeated Eggman," giggled Sonic.

"I don't think he is Eggman," I said as I started to tell Sonic, Tails, Amy, Chris and Chris's grandfather about the scene.

"So this new villian dude is about to attack Sonic to be all powerful?" asked Tails as he watched me sketch a drawing in my sketch book.

"Yes," I said in a concerened way.

"Well nice to know they think I'm all powerful." joked Sonic.

"This is serious, you never know when he decides to...

"?:What? Break in! Hahahaaa!" said the villain interrupting as he and his assistant came through the portal.

"Huh, I think we forget to close the portal, being so quick to warn Sonic!" gasped Silver.

I quickly got into a marshal arts position and started to attack the opponent. All he did was dodge my moves, then threw me away. I grabbed some spare daggers I keep in my sleeve and threw them. He just did a couple of backflips to dodge. "What! This guy is better than I thought!"

"Let me handle this, since he wants me," yelled Sonic.

"Hahaha, so you finally show me battle. Come hedgehog, let us dance." shouted the villain as he went into a fighting stance.

Sonic started off by quickly dodging the villain's punches.

"Your fast but not fast enough!" cried the villain as he grabbed Sonic's hair. You only saw his feet moving.

"Huh?" noticed Sonic ,"Let me go!"

The assistant "Fig" started to attack the rest of us as the villain carried Sonic outside.

I quickly ran outside with Silver and watched as Sonic got defeated. Silver tried blasts and I tried my quick rushes, but there was no hope. We watched as Sonic layed helplessly on the ground, until, he went into his super form using his spare emerald. Later, the battle ties were turned when Silver went into his super form when Sonic dropped the emerald from being hit by one of the villain's blasts. I ran back inside to help the others but the were all defeated. I engaged Fig not knowing he was also trained in marshal arts. He got me down for a bit but I caught myself later. Just when he was on the brink of defeat, I threw a punch at him but I only felt recoil. Suddenly, he threw me into a wall and I was defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Hero

Fig gathered all of us and went outside. He threw us into a bag as he did a weird wink at his boss, the sunlight on his glasses were just creepy. Just then the villain smashed Sonic into the ground knocking him out of his super form which also made him unconscious. While Silver tried to put up a fight, I awoke from my unconsciousness, I tried to wake up the others but they were out cold. I crawled out of the bag while Fig wasn't watching and hid in a dumpster alley. I did telekinesis with Silver and he told me to get to safety and prepare for a great battle. I kept asking him what he meant, but at the last moment he told me to find the rock wall. Silver was just blasted, falling next to Sonic. Fig then came, toke then and drained some of their power to fuel the weapon and threw them in the bag.

"Shadow is next." said the villain signalling his assistant. They both teleported away.

"No, no, no, no!" I said crying, "How am I supposed to save everyone, I'm only a psychic, I only have marshal arts, yet I can't do blasts nor do I have a super form." I walked over to the hole where Silver and Sonic made by there knockout. Silver was smart, he left me the chaos emerald Sonic used to transform buried in the dirt. Yet it is useless to me I don't now how to use it nor even be a hero." I said sobbing. Suddenly I remembered the flashback of me when I was younger, when I wanted to be the greatest psychic and the one every one goes to in time of need. Coming upon this memory made me smile. Then I remembered that the villains were heading to Shadow next. I forgot about my uselessness and teleported to where Shadow was training.

"Huh, what are you doing, here?" asked Shadow.

"Well, long story but no time, we need to get you far out of here, I'll tell you the story on the way but right now we need to run." I said fearfully.

"I wouldn't run, I'll stay and fight!" exclaimed Shadow.

"But Shadow these guys defeated everyone even Sonic," I cried.

"Sonic is a weakling, never takes a fight seriously. But I am a man with this chaos emerald I retrieved. I will go all powerful on your pathetic enemies." said Shadow stepping his feet into the ground.

"You fool! Sonic, Amy, Tails, Chris, his grandpa and Silver are all captured and you want to stand up and fight! Your sorry behind will be defeated just like the rest of them! Don't you realize that all the pressure is on me and you want to end up like the rest of them! I can't fight a super weapon powered by Sonic and Silver's powers by myself! Would you please just come!" I said as I grabbed Shadow's hand and ran off. "Ouch! You fool!

Shadow smacked my hand away and said "Fine don't fight. I WILL!" he said as he ran off looking for the villains.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My Fate Begins

I quickly ran after him, yet my speed couldn't get his. I still ran as fast as I could following the dead grass he left behind. It was a awefully long trip but when I stopped by a lake for water I saw Shadow and the villains, but Shadow was on the floor. I quickly jumped over the lake. "Get away you monsters!"

"Fig deal with this intrusion. I'll take Shadow," said the real villain.

"Of course my master, well should we continue our fight little one." he said as he engaged me.

I raged up and got him down a bit, but Shadow was in quite a stir. I quickly did a backflip with a powered-up kick on the villain sending him to the ground.

"You take his servant I'll deal with him." I shouted as we switched opponents. I started off with some punches. "This is for Chris!" I sent a punch to his stomach, "And Any!" Straight to his left shoulder, "Don't forget Tails!" his right shoulder "Silver!" a slap on his right cheeck by my left hand "SONIC!" A hard punch directly at his face with my right hand just before he could recover from my slap.

"That is enough!" he shouted as he send me flying by his quick rush.

"Sage was right, we can't handle them," whispered Shadow, yet it was too late. He had already been blasted to the ground. He managed to get back up, he got into super form, using his chaos emerald to get even stronger just to be stroke down by Fig's weapon knocking him out of super form and knocking the emerald out of his hands.

"Master, we need more energy, these two hedgehogs aren't enough. We need that emerald." said Fig.

"Oh no you dont!" I said as I grabbed the emerald. "You'll have to get it from me first." They just looked at each other then looked back at me. Then they just blasted me knocking the emerald out of my hand. I slowly crawled back for it. I just layed on the floor panting, trying to think of something.

"Oh it is like that eh," said Fig as he took Shadow's body and injected him with the same thing that made Sonic and Silver power the weapon.

"Wait, I think it is time we tell him. He has been fighting unknown enemies for awhile know, he doesnt even know what he is fighting for. Hahaha, such a shame, such talent is to be wasted on me. Yet he doesn't even know what he is preventing! This is just beyond foolish, it is like he was born to make me laugh." Shouted the villain nearly killing imself with laughter. He only threw off his lab coat and his mask. "I am Eggman's nephew! He was deprived of power by your pathetic Sonic and his friends. No, I will regain power. My weak uncle couldn't defeat Sonic, yet I did with such less power and on my first try. Though I am nephew of Eggman I will not take a name off such shame. I am the King of Power, King Yolk!

"So all this time you have been just carrying out Eggman's plans. Though you're the greater fool, I know I'm am doing good. YOU'RE JUST CARRYING ON THE WORK OF A FOOL!" I yelled as I stood up.

"Ugh, I'm carrying on the work of a fool?" he whispered. "No! We're done here, keep your precious emerald. I know someone who has more than just one. Cya, I'll be waiting for you" he said as he and Fig teleported to their next target_._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Powers

"Who would have so many chaos emeralds?" I asked myself, "Oh Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald, probably he will have the rest. Hmmn but why would Silver even send me to that rock, could it probly be a lead to the Master Emerald? Yet that super weapon can't be fully powered, I'll have to stop it. Ok let's get their missions straight. I wrote in my sketch book:

_Primary Mission: To defeat the heroes_

_Secondary Mission: Gather the chaos emeralds to power weapon_

_Tertiary Mission: Destroy Sonic and claim total domination._

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to train on the way to Knuckles, I'm not sure I know exactly where he is, but first I'll need to prepare." I started trying to make a blast, but all I could do was make a magenta blast no bigger than a mint. Still I didn't give up, I threw of my robe into the wind. I gathered the daggers and took off my hand bangles, opened then and put them together to make a belt where I placed the daggers. The bangles on my feet stayed, with my silver and white sneakers. I got back into my fighting position.

I managed to make beam the size of Sonic's head, I spun around and threw it. It expanded as big as my body. "I'll call that one Mystic Sun,"

I took another breath and stepped back. First I charged my power in both palms then send a magenta volley hitting the same tree as intended. "Hehe I'm a true hero now! How about Extreme Comet for that one."

I then focused and created a turquoise bubble like substance between my index and thumb fingers, connected my right index to my left and my right thumb to my left thumb and blowed as hard as I could at the bubble substance. It went to a tree and sucked the oxygen and some life from it. The bubble came back to me and I was powered even stronger and healed." Intoxicating Bubble for that one."

Suddenly I flew up and started to throw discs at a tree cutting it straight through one time, "Psychic Disc for that. Ok how about a blast." I charged a big magenta coloured ball and blasted it towards an old tree."Definitely Pure Blast, definitely"

I flew up even higher and created a small turquoise tear drop shape and threw it downwards, from it came a gigantic meteor shower of pure power." How about Rain of Power." I said smiling "Oh I almost forgot I have to go save Knuckles, but where would he be. Let me go see if he decided to go by Chris's house looking for the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Retrieving the Chaos Emeralds

I quickly teleported to Chris's house where I found Knuckles in his super form fighting Yolk and Fig. I quickly floated and used my turquoise and magenta psychic ability to make them float, then I used my "Intoxicating Bubble" on both of them, drained them and sent the bubble to Knuckles so he can he healed.

"What did you do to Sonic!" cried Knuckles.

"Knuckles were the only ones that aren't captured we need win this," I told Knuckles as I sent some blasts towards Fig knocking him away from the weapon. "Let me take King Yolk, we have some unfinished business."

"Now your just getting out of hand!" Yolk yelled trying to hit me with a rush. "I should have ended you back by that lake. Now your even stronger!"

I used my psychic abilities to throw him all over the place. Then I used my "Mystic Sun" ability, the blast expanded and hit both Fig and Yolk. Suddenly Fig sent some blasts at me using a ray gun. While Fig was trying to knock me down, Yolk tried to throw some Old China at me. I sent them back with my psychic, hitting both Fig and Yolk in the head. Just before they could recover Knuckles punched both of them in the face.

"They want your chaos emeralds," I said to Knuckles, "To fully power their super weapon.

"Who are they?" Knuckles asked.

"Well long story short, that is Eggman's nephew and his assistant Fig."

"What!" exclaimed Knuckles.

Just then Fig got to his weapon aiming at Knuckles. I quickly pushed Knuckles out of the way with my powers. Then he started to aim at me. I dodged two and used my ability to make him aim at the wall, then made him aim at Yolk.

"No, no, no, Fig please!" cried King Yolk as I made Fig shoot him, "Ahh!"

"Take a taste of your own medicine!" I cried.

"We don't need your precious emeralds, there is one with ten times as much power as those. Cya suckers!" cried Yolk as he and his assistant went outside terrorizing the city on their way to the Master Emerald.

"No! I am the guardian of the Master Emerald. I need to go and protect it!" Knuckles cried.

"But first, do you know where the other chaos emeralds are?" I asked quickly.

"Well I have three, Silver has two, Shadow and Sonic has one." he said as he gave me one.

"I have Shadow's and Sonic's, now this one. I'll go to Silver's house and get the others, I'll meet you at the Emerald." we agreed "Is it beyond a jungle?"

"Yes, so meet me there. I'll try to lead him away from the emerald. Now go, we don't have much time!"

I nodded as I teleported to Silver's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: More Back-Up

As I got to Silver's house, I started trashing through his stuff looking for the emeralds. I looked in his bed, in his chest, even in his China cabinet, yet I found nothing. I then looked on his auror table where he kept his psychic artifacts. I still haven't found anything.

"Looking for these?" Blaze asked. Blaze was wearing, black boots, a black crisscross (X) leggings, with a short purple skirt and a purple sleeveless and neckless blouse with straps only around her biceps.

"Huh, Blaze!" I exclaimed, "Look I really need those, the world is in danger and we are gathering the chaos emeralds."

"What kind of danger?" she asked.

"No time Eggman's nephew is about to attack the Master Emerald to power a super weapon. Only me, you and Knuckles are free. The rest of them, captured. Even Sonic, Shadow and Silver." I explained. "We need all the help we can get."

"What! Give me a minute" she said as she threw the emeralds, "Let me go change." She came back in just a second in her fighting clothes. "If it is any relative of Eggman they will feel my wrath!"

"Ok we will need to teleport to the meadow." we both nodded as we teleported to the entrance of the meadow.

The grass was higher than our heads so it gave use a nice ambush. We ran threw the grass like wild coyotes. When we reached our target, we saw Knuckles kneeling on the ground in his super form trying to catch his breath.

"YaaaaH!" Blaze cried throwing some fire blasts at Yolk.

"W-What, Blaze!" cried Knuckles.

"Yeah, that's right I'm back!" shouted Blaze.

"Eat this! And That!" I cried sending blasts as I flew closer to King Yolk. "How about this, Mystic Sun!" It hit him up close so it did horrible damage.

"Now which one of these boys took Silver and the rest?!" Blaze exclaimed.

"The scientist, you take him I take Eggman's nephew."

"Sure," said Blaze.

"Knuckles come with me." I said.

The battle raged on nonstop. Blast after blast, kick after kick. Blaze made a circle of flames around them, then I used my Extreme Comets blast, doing a lot of damage. Yet the still kept regaining strength. I tried my Pure Blast at them but they keep coming back up. Knuckles sent punch after punch, still no use. I sent a psychic link to Knuckles and Blaze.

"Ok we will need to attack that weapon and get Sonic, Shadow and Silver out, but first we will need to break it." I told them.

We all aimed at the weapon and tried to bodyslam it, yet it didn't even crack. I them tried my disc to try to cut spout of the weapon off but I would take several at a time. To stop Fig from stopping us I used my Intoxicating Bubble on both King Yolk and Fig so the can't attack us. I tried raged blasts yet we couldn't break it. I drained Fig and Yolk to get even powerful and tried to use my psychic powers to open the latch were the hedgehogs were being kept, yet no use.

"This isn't working" cried Blaze.

I rushed Fig knocking him in a corner and tried to make him tell me how to break it. "How do you destroy it?"

"Hahaa, you will need loads of power to break it! Especially since it has three hedgehogs power it. Muahaha!"

Fig punched me in my stomach and threw me away. He knock Knuckles and Blaze from the weapon and started to aim all over the place.

"If you wouldn't tell me where the Master Emerald is I'll just find it myself!" cried Fig as King Yolk tried to keep us busy.


End file.
